my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Subtracting Without Regrouping Movie Transcript
Subtracting without Regrouping Movie title reads, "Subtracting without Regrouping, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are in front of their school. Students are walking around and looking at displays on tables. A sign over the building's front door reads: Craft Fair. Moby is holding a big bunch of balloons. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: That's a lot of balloons, Moby. How many do you have? MOBY: Beep. Moby looks up at the balloons he is holding. ANNIE: Twenty-nine? Uh…Uh-oh. Four balloons flew away. Four balloons have gotten loose from Moby's bunch. They are drifting away. ANNIE: How many do you have left? You can write a number sentence to help you solve. A vertical number sentence reads: 29 minus 4 =. ANNIE: How can you subtract a one-digit number from a two-digit number? Annie's notebook reads: How can you subtract a one-digit number from a two-digit number? ANNIE: What is twenty-nine minus four? When you write a number sentence this way, line up the numbers carefully. If you don't line them up carefully, you can get the answer wrong. The "4" in the vertical number sentence "29 minus 4 =" slides left, to the tens place. It is under the "2" of the "29." A big "X" appears over the "4" to show it is in the wrong place. The "4" returns to the ones place. ANNIE: Sometimes I like to add a zero in the tens place to help me line up the numbers. The vertical number sentence now reads: 29 minus 04 =. ANNIE: When you subtract from a two-digit number, first subtract the numbers in the ones place. Nine minus four is equal to five. Then subtract the numbers in the tens place. Two minus zero is equal to two. Twenty-nine minus four is equal to twenty-five. The vertical number sentence now reads: 29 minus 4 = 25. ANNIE: So you have twenty-five balloons left. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What are you going to do with all of those, anyway? MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up a blueprint. It shows a lawn chair tied to his balloons and then floating around the world. ANNIE: You're making a flying machine? MOBY: Beep. Moby walks up to a student who is holding a bunch of balloons. He taps the student on the shoulder and gets his balloons. ANNIE: You've got more balloons? How many do you have now? MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You've got forty-eight? Uh-oh. Five of the balloons get loose and float off. ANNIE: Five floated away. How many do you have left? What is forty-eight minus five? A vertical number sentence reads: 48 minus 5 =. ANNIE: First subtract the numbers in the ones place. Eight minus five is equal to three. Then subtract the numbers in the tens place. You can imagine a zero in the tens place as you subtract. The vertical number sentence now reads: 48 minus 05 =. ANNIE: Four minus zero is equal to four. So forty-eight minus five is equal to forty-three. The vertical number sentence now reads: 48 minus 5 = 43. ANNIE: You've got forty-three balloons left. I think our friends want some balloons, Moby. A group of kids come up to Moby, wanting his balloons. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You had forty-three balloons, but you gave twelve away. A group of kids walk away from Moby and Annie. Each holds a balloon. ANNIE: How many do you have left? MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: How do you subtract a two-digit number from a two-digit number? Annie's notebook reads: How can you subtract a two-digit number from a two-digit number? A vertical number sentence reads: 43 minus 12 =. ANNIE: Remember to line up the numbers carefully. A line divides the tens place from the ones place. The "4" is above the "1," and the "3" is above the "2." ANNIE: First subtract the numbers in the ones place. Three minus two is equal to one. Then subtract the numbers in the tens place. Four minus one is equal to three. So forty-three minus twelve is equal to thirty-one. The vertical number sentence now reads: 43 minus 12 = 31. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You've got thirty-one balloons now. Let's try another example. What is eighty-six minus thirty-five? A vertical number sentence reads: 86 minus 35 =. ANNIE: Remember, when you work with numbers with more than one digit, always start in the ones place. I know that six minus five is equal to one. Eight minus three is five. So eighty-six minus thirty-five is equal to fifty-one. The vertical number sentence now reads: 86 minus 35 = 51. MOBY: Beep. Moby claps his hands. All of his balloons begin to float away. He chases the balloons and catches some of them. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Oh, no. You had thirty-one balloons, but twenty-one floated away. How many do you have left? A vertical number sentence reads: 31 minus 21 =. ANNIE: One minus one is equal to zero. Three minus two is equal to one. So you have ten balloons left. The vertical number sentence now reads: 31 minus 21 = 10. ANNIE: I don't think that's enough for your flying machine, Moby. Moby is sitting in a lawn chair. His balloons are tied to the back of the chair. MOBY: Beep. Moby sits with his arms crossed. He is upset. ANNIE: Why do you need a flying machine, anyway? Can't you already fly? Moby smacks his forehead and jumps up. Rockets shoot from his hands and feet. ANNIE: Where are you going, Moby? Moby flies into the air and tries to get back the rest of his balloons. Category:Transcripts